Animals
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Songfic OneShot dedicated to Bl1SSFuln3ss. Troy needs something one night, that something is Sharpay Evans. Troypay


**A.N This my friends is dedicated to my love Yeshi (a.k.a ****Bl1SSFuln3ss****) I love her so much and did promise her this :D I can't get to my other stories atm because of computer issues so it's on hold :( **

**I hope you (especially Yeshi) enjoy it, and quite a lot of it should be rated M actually HEAVY M so there's my heads up!**

**P.s Stessa **_**that**_** one-shot IS on it's way I just have to write that umm **_**requested**_** scene :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters (unfortunately) or the song Animals by Nickleback. **

* * *

**Animals**

_I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

Troy Bolton swung his leg over his balcony, his breathing heavy as he moved quickly down the flowered trellis that hung beside his bedroom; his cheeks flushing a deep red. Jumping to the ground, he noticed the lights in his parents bedroom turn on, shadowed objects moving just behind the net curtain. Letting a small gasp escape his lips, he turned, grabbing the keys to his deep black Jaguar from his jeans. Leaping into the car he shoved his keys into the ignition, the deep purple sky framing the setting as he revved the engine, spinning the steering wheel hurriedly. Dark black marks, added to the smell of burning rubber staining the dry Saturday night.

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing_

The engine on the car slowed down to a gentle hum as the wind whistled through Troy's hair, a cheeky grin plastered onto his hardened facial features. A large white house sailed into view as Troy gently leant his foot on the breaks, the image of a small perky blonde barely visible across the lawn. A large smile left his face as he reached over to the car door, swinging it open and motioning for her to run a little faster. She slammed into the car seat, smashing the car door closed as she went.

"Drive Troy!"

He started the engine in a hurry, the car quickly gathering speed as they drove off into the night, the dust from the wheels flying out behind them. Glancing to his right he caught a glimpse of her face, his eyes darting to her soft kissable lips before travelling down her body, his mind thinking of all the other parts of her skin he could and will touch with his bare mouth.

_  
Screamin' _

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

"I don't think they saw"

Sharpay Evans swung her head round to face Troy, the wind blowing her long golden curls across her face, as she curled her lips into an evil grin.

"Well Bolton, taking _**another **_detour from Miss perfect Gabriella Montez?"

Troy laughed as he looked her up from the corner of his eyes, his mind racing as he studied her choice of outfit. She lay her head back to the leather headrests, this slight curve in her body accentuating her breasts, which peeked tastefully from her light yellow tank top, the tight denim shorts highlighting her long tanned legs.

"Come on Sharpay, you know you want it as much as me, no matter what you say we're never gonna quit"

Sharpay let a small chuckle escape her lips as she glanced over his attire; her heart thumping at the site of his abs peeking through his tight red shirt.

"What are we? Animals?"

A loud laugh escaped Troy's dry chapped lips as he looked to Sharpay, his eyes drifting to her smooth moist ones, daring himself to lean over and place his mouth on hers, his skin needing her. Wanting her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Troy leaned over keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel, as he pressed his lips to hers; his tongue gently begging for access to her mouth which she gladly granted, the car veering slightly to the left and right of the road as he explored her mouth, memorising every touch, and detail of her perfect lips.

The music continued to blare from the in-car stereo as the two east high teenagers continued making out dangerously along the dusty Albuquerque path, the stifling heat fuelling their lust for each other.

_  
You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'  
_

The two finally broke apart, a boyish grin covering Troy's face as he turned back to the road; the car passing the small rusty signpost signalling the distance to the Albuquerque River. Sharpay looked to the basketball star, biting her lip as she slowly reached out her small pale hands. Troy let out a yelp as he felt Sharpay's hands on his crotch, her fingers gently massaging his slightly hardened anatomy, a teasing look now occupying her face.

"Happy?"

Troy grinned slightly at Sharpay's crude reference before turning his attention back to the road. Suddenly he felt a compression in his 'area', his foot slamming hard on the accelerator as he zoomed down the –luckily- deserted road.

"Holy fuck Sharpay!"

A laugh left her body as she continued to play with him, getting a kick out of squeezing him every now and again to see just how fast this car could go. The wind continued to blow through their hair as Sharpay began to unzip Troy's faded blue jeans, hearing him moan in delight as he realised what she was up too.

"I bet goody two shoes never did this, eh Bolton?"

Troy just moaned as she slowly pushed his underwear out of the way, placing her mouth to his penis. Sharpay quickly let her tongue touch his tip as she licked it seductively running her mouth around his shaft as he heard him let disgruntled moans echo from his mouth, the car still veering violently from side to side.

"Are we nearly there?"

Sharpay mumbled from her position below the car, hearing Troy groan in frustration at the loss of contact between Sharpay's tongue and his tip.

"Yes, but didn't anyone ever tell you not to talk with a full mouth?"

Sharpay let out a small chuckle that knocked his shaft against her mouth again, she wrapped her tongued around his tip one last time, sucking the end before feeling him climax, his groans worsening as he swerved the car to the right suddenly feeling it dip slightly into a deep ditch, before he managed to straighten the car out, narrowly avoiding a disaster.

_  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

Troy leaned back in the seat, feeling truly satisfied, a feeling he never got when he was with Gabriella. She was often too scared to try and please him no matter how much he begged. He was a man with _needs, _needs that only Sharpay Evans can fulfil.

The air temperature began to drop, but the heated tension rising between the teenagers only formed a sheen layer of sweat across Troy's brow, as he looked back at the stunningly beautiful blonde.

"Shar I can see the river"

Sharpay looked up from her slumped position in the seat, her hand still resting on Troy's 'gear stick' neither bothering to put it back in his trousers, as she stroked it lightly, her deep brown eyes peering over the dashboard.

"Finally, honestly Troy I'm surprised you've managed to keep it this hard for this long, you're not going to go early on me are you?"

Troy hit her on the arm lightly, a slightly insulted expression on his face.

"Oh I can last longer than you'd think Evans"

Sharpay just laughed before squeezing him once more and moving to his ear before whispering seductively into his ear.

"Funny, because I don't think I can last much longer"

She licked the inside of his ear once for good measure, rubbing his crotch area one more time, her face split into a large grin. Suddenly the car became a lot faster as it speed the last hundred yards to the clearing by the river.

_  
We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'  
_

Sharpay let another moan escape her lips as Troy sucked the tender spot on her neck, his feverish kisses making her head spin. He slipped his hand up her top letting his fingers gently caress her breast as she hurriedly yanked his jeans down her hands rubbing his soft tanned chest as her moans grew in intensity.

Troy ripped off her top, pausing to take in her black laced bra before slowly leaning down to kiss her chest; removing the item and rolling his tongue across her nipples. Sharpay began to moan his name as she flipped them over, blowing small puffs of air down his stomach, gently sucking on his belly button as his right hand grazed her thigh, reaching the button of her shorts as he slowly removed them, leaving her in only a hot pink thong his mind going wild as he took in her flawless body.

"I need you inside me"

Sharpay whispered into his ear, as he flipped them once more, removed her underwear completely before he entered her, both moaning each other's names in delight.

"What was that?"

She whispered, looking up from the seat ignoring Troy's groans of displeasure.

"Nobody, they don't know were here, can we just get back to our previous activity"

Sharpay hesitated until she felt Troy's lips on hers, giving way to any rational thinking as she kissed him back furiously her moans echoing throughout the river, the gentle running of the waterfall only heard faintly in the background.

A twig snapped as Sharpay shot her head up, looking out into the darkness figure just being identifiable. Troy's mouth was now sucking gently on Sharpay's breasts and he had yet to remove himself from her.

"What the—HOLY—SHARPAY ASHLEY EVANS!"

Sharpay yelped as Troy looked up his mouth slowly pulling away from her body as he looked in confusion at the vaguely recognizable man.

"Shit it's my dad!"

Sharpay screamed, her hand springing to her naked bosom, while her other hand reached around desperately for her bra as she pulled her shorts on, blushing at what her father may have seen.

"Troy get dressed!"

Troy just sat dumbfounded on the seat, his underwear hanging around his ankles as he continued to blink in surprise the man now peering through the window. Eventually Troy looked down, blushing as one of his hands covered the area below his waist, the look on Luke Evan's face priceless.

"Get out. Sharpay get out of the car and for god sake put some clothes on!"

Sharpay scrambled from the car, her head low in shame as she took a quick look back to Troy a small smile pulling at her lips as she blew him one last kiss. Troy grinned seemingly unaware of the extreme lack of clothing he wore.

"I don't even want to know where his mouth was"

Troy's eyes widened as he heard that, his mouth hanging open as he leant over the opened car window, his voice hardly covering the ground to reach the obviously livid and disillusioned Mr Evans.

"It was only her mouth, I swear!"

_No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals _

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in

Troy watched as the small silver Mercedes pulled out of the clearing, Sharpay turning to look out the window as she winked and pointed to his jean pocket, licking her lips once before turning back to face the front. Troy reached down into his pocket a small piece of yellow paper falling to the floor; he reached down as he recognized her long spiral handwriting.

_Something to remember me by ;D  
__Tomorrow, Free Period  
__Boy's locker room  
__Your Dirty Little Secret  
__Xxx_

Troy laughed before digging back into his pocket only to pull out Sharpay's thong, a smile gracing his lips as he looked back up to the car as it turned the corner disappearing out of sight. He held the underwear to his nose (a.n sorry but bleugh why do guys do that?) inhaling her scent before he crammed it back into his pocket, climbing into his car waiting for the inevitably 'active' day, Sharpay had planned for him during free period tomorrow.

Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans; just a couple Animals.

* * *

_**A/N I warned you :P Well I do indeed hope you all liked it, please leave me a review I hate it when I don't get them for my one-shots :(**_

_**I think the end was a lil meh but I generally liked it (doesn't happen a lot)**_

_**So as I said before this is for a dear friend. **__**Bl1SSFuln3ss**__** this is for you :D**_

_**I love you Yeshi**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
